Hope I just need a ray of that
by omg-its-jenna
Summary: Tori Todd, Kate Todd's daughter comes to Gibbs for help in saving her mother from the mob.  Kate faked her death in this story


This is eventually going to be a Kibbs romance story. Sadly, I do not own anything. Otherwise Kate wouldn't have died. She was my favorite character. This annoyingly popped into my head while watching NCIS reruns. It wouldn't get out of my head.

"I need to speak with Agent Jethro Gibbs." Tony looked from his left to his right, not seeing everything he went back to his work. "Excuse me, I need to speak with Agent Gibbs." Tony looked around again, not seeing anything.

"Right here," a little girl said stepping directly in front of him. She had pale skin and bright blue eyes. She had dark brown wavy hair towards the ends. _She looks like Kate._ He couldn't stop the thought that passed through his mind. "I need to speak with Gibbs. Now." She said.

He covered his laughter with a cough but pointed towards the top of the stairs where Gibbs stood. "Gray hair, all black clothes that's him." She gave a polite smile and walked up the stairs. Gibbs didn't notice her until she was standing right next to him.

"Mr. Agent Gibbs, can I need your help." She said copying his posture, and leaning against the railing and looking down at all the people. She kept watching him out of the corner of her eye although he didn't even look at her.

"What can I help you with?"

"I need you to save my mom." She said desperately.

"Who's your mom?" He asked.

"Caitlin Todd."

"I don't know how much someone is paying you to play this joke. But former Agent Caitlin Todd is dead." Gibbs said, he had his hand on the shoulder blade of the younger girl and was guiding her down the steps and then into a chair in front of his desk.

"No one's paying me anything, trust me. And I'm not lying. My name is Victoria Madison Todd I'm ten years old. I lived with my grandma Rose and grandpa Will. Mom didn't really have time for me when she was protecting the president and she didn't want to put me in danger so I lived with my grandparents. Then when she got the job here, she didn't want to move me from all my friends. My dad wasn't a good guy, he came and got me a year before my mom faked her death. He used me as a distraction when he would do different things like steal a car or rob a bank. He was an alcoholic and a gambler. He used me as payment for a game that he played with some mob members. He lost. He didn't want to give me up, but then Victor paid him a couple thousand dollars for me. And my dad suddenly didn't even remember my name. He sold me, when mom found out she took it upon herself to help the FBI catch the mob. She went undercover as one of the mob's 'women.' About a week ago, we were suppose to escape together but we got caught, she stayed behind to let me get away." Victoria all rushed out. "She told me stories, about you guys here. She said that if she ever got in any trouble to contact you. She said you'd help her. Now I need you to save her. Please she's my mom. She was your friend." By the end of this little rant she had tears in her eyes.

"Do you have any proof?" Ziva spoke up from her desk. The three of them, Tony, Tim and Ziva all eavesdropped on the girl's speech.

"You mean other than these?" Victoria asked raising her shirt on the side. Her whole side was black and blue. "I have more, if you need more proof. They're all over my body." For some reason Tori didn't think she was going to like her.

"Agent Gibbs please" Tori begged.

"How did you get here?" Tim asked.

"You know, snuck on a couple planes. Hid away on a bus. Walked. Ran." She said as if it was nothing.

"Where were they keeping you?" Tony asked.

"New York City. Please, I have no other way to get my mom back." Tori didn't even bother looking at the other agents, she kept looking at Gibbs. Her mom old her stories about him, she made it seem like he was Superman.

Finally Gibbs spoke up, "What did the mob want you for?"

She looked down, "Bad things. They would use me to get surveillance on banks, steal cash from registers, get me to carry drugs across borders. I'm small, I'm sneaky, no one suspects a little girl." She bit her lower lip, she wasn't proud of what she had did.

"Did they ever make you have…" Gibbs couldn't finish his sentence. It was a little girl for Christ sake's.

"No they never raped me. One guy, Castor almost did once but Victor caught him and killed him right in front of me. Victor was the one who bought me, he considered me his. He never kissed or made any move on me. He would just hit me if I didn't succeed in what he wanted me to do."

Gibbs looked Tori in the eye, he believed her. "I'll help you. McGee take Victoria down to Abby, we need to come up with a plan."

McGee nodded. "I'm Tim by the way," He said as he walked up to the chair she was sitting on.

"Probie?" She asked. Tim looked towards Tony, who held up his hands in surrender. "Mom only referred to you as Probie, sorry." She shrugged.

Tony laughed, "Even in death, Kate's still teasing you Probie."

Tori snapped her head towards Tony. "My mom is _not_ dead. She is still alive, she's probably injured because she helped me escape. I'm sure Victor's pissed, but she is _not_ dead. She can't be," Tori finished quietly.

"Come on Victoria," Tim said.

"Call me Tori, no one uses my full name. Not even mom." She said as she and McGee walked to the elevator.


End file.
